


Destiny, Unwritten

by xSaviorLostx (bbclocked)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbclocked/pseuds/xSaviorLostx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Fisher was just normal, waiting to get to college after spending a last summer with her friends, then her mother decided that she had find something for her, the ruins of Camelot. Thinking of it as a ridiculous task, Anna sets off in the pouring rain, the week before she's supposed to get to college. Somehow, she manages to find the ruins, and through a turn of events that refuse to make sense to her, she ends up in Camelot, and not just the ruins. As if that's not enough, she has no way of returning, and before her first day is over, she gets dragged into the events that threaten to destroy and kill people and kingdoms she's only ever heard of in legends. And of course there <em>has</em> to be a dragon giving her cryptic answers for every one of her questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny, Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mutation statue is following you down a hill in the pouring rain, it's hardly a good sign.

Annaliese Fisher, or Anna as she was ever so often called, was on a quest.

No, she did not, in fact live in a fairy tale, or a medieval time period or what-not. She was simply a girl, 18-years-old, living in the same time period as the rest of us. Aside from being pretty, she was completely, and utterly normal.

She was as normal as one could be, being the daughter of a woman who owned (wait for it) a magic shop, and believed in the existence of magic. A woman who believed in certain Arthurian Legends, so adamantly, that she would willingly send her daughter walking for miles and miles in search of the Castle of Camelot. In the pouring rain, which was characteristic for England, though it hadn't been raining when she left, which was the reason she was wearing short shorts and a tank top, both already soaked through, right along with her brunette locks, which she had _just_ straightened. This was _the week_ before she had to go off to college.

Anna couldn't help but wonder, somewhere in the back of her mind, how her mother seemed to think she could find a bloody _castle_ , that no one had ever seen before. It wasn't as if she was searching for Buckingham Palace. No, this was bloody  _Camelot_.

Now this train of thought was rapidly interrupted when she spotted something, a statue with the wings and eyes of a raven and the body of a gargoyle. It was crouched down, staring at her from the top of a hill.

Her first thought, of course, was _don't blink_. Which was followed by a sudden urge to slap herself, because that thing did not even look like a weeping angel, and she didn't see any blue police boxes, or well, _any_ boxes she that could justifiably convince herself was actually a TARDIS.

Anna instictively reached for her phone, which was supposed to be conveniently located in her bag. As it turned out she had also conveniently _forgotten_ her bag.  
She cursed under her breath before making her way up the hill. Because why wouldn't anyone walk towards the somewhat terrifying gargoyle-raven mutation statue, staring at them from the top of a hill when they were already drenched from the rain, and lightning seemed to be approaching.

Once Anna had successfully made halfway up the hill without falling, something was, of course, _bound_ to happen. The gargoyle-raven blinked, turned towards her, and through the mud, slid towards her, with impeccable speed.

Anna jumped out of the way purely thanks to her reflexes, taught by her Grade 2 Tai Kwon Do lessons, drilled into her head by instructors who she was fairly convinced were either ninjas or badass secret spies. That, or her Buffy marathon with her friends earlier that summer had taught her a few things too.

And when the gargoyle-raven began it's trip following her _up_  the hill, she ran.

Up the hill, over the edge and subsequently rolled _down_  the other side of the hill, covering herself with mud. Although even as she rolled down, the rain washed parts of it off. 

When she finally came to a stop, it was only because she had hit stone. A notion that nearly caused a scream to escape her lips because:  _Oh god the mutation statue is alive and following me and I'm going to die and where is the Doctor?_  

Right up until she realized the gargoyle-raven rested on top of the hill, it's eyes were open, watching her. Like a Dark Knight. And now she was thinking of Batman. _Wonderful_. The statue seemed to be completely still except for it's gaze fixed on her.

She picked herself up and off the ground, turning away from the _thing_  for a brief moment, and whirling back to make sure it had stayed. Which it had. Still as stone. Because it _was_  stone.

_Right, so no potential of visiting the TARDIS then,_  Anna thought rather despairingly, though she did consider for a brief moment she might have been  _slightly_  mentally unstable if a gargoyle-raven mutation statue had chased her, and instead of finding it strange, she thought of **Doctor Who**.

Then, she remembered she had hit rock and her head snapped back towards the thing she'd hit, a movement that resulted in a faint crack of her neck. _~~Ouch~~_.

Though the result in the bigger picture, the picture right in front of her, was of the ruins of a castle.

A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the scene before her; towers that had once stood tall turned to rubble, crests and seals that had once hung with honor and nobility burnt to all but scraps, a castle destroyed.

Forgetting all about the terrifying thing she had just faced, Anna stepped over the pile of rocks she had just hit, though she most likely wouldn't have the opportunity to forget _that_  from the throbbing pain on her arm. Thinking of that pain also brought Anna to the realization she was beginning to feel quite a bit dizzy. It was almost as if she could feel the presence of something around her, something incredibly strong.

As she walked through the ruins Anna concluded that she was clearly losing her mind, and chose to ignore the dizzying feeling, which then appeared to fade as she pushed it from her mind. After that she didn't quite seem to have the ability to question that, or much ability to do anything of her own accord at all.

She seemed to be in a sort of trance, her feet moving her past the piles of broken stones and such, all on their own. Though she was aware that this was all happening, she felt as if she were not actually there, only a spirit, hovering at the sides. She could see herself walking through the remains of the castle with purpose, her eyes that were once the colour of emeralds, _glowed_ an inhuman, yet beautiful gold. It was all Anna could do, not to scream, though she highly doubted anyone would even hear it, or that a sound would even come out.

Anna-that-wasn't-really-Anna stopped when she got to the remains of what seemed to be a large round table. Faintly in the back of her mind, Anna felt the words _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_ ring and echo through her blocked off mind.

The girl bent down to pick something up off the ground, a ring, no, _a mantle_. The seal Anna had seen illustrated in so many books, the seal of the house of Pendragon, was etched into the gold.

And then Anna spoke, back in her own body, though the words were foreign to her and it was not her own decision to speak the words. This _thing_ , whatever it was, seemed to require her own participation. Her fingers traced over the seal as she spoke the words of a language unknown to her. 

Before Anna could do anything else back in her body, the dizziness returned, with such force she began to see stars behind her eyes. She felt herself sink to the ground, closing her eyes as she could no longer trust her vision. Her eyes seemed to be showing her the images of the gorgoyle-raven with tears streaming down it's hideous face, the tears rapidly filling up the valley she was in.

_Am I going to die?_ Anna wondered distractedly. Perhaps she would, or perhaps this was all a dream, though she hadn't previously questioned the events that had just come to pass, they now sounded increasingly strange, and perhaps they were simply a part of some dream.

That would make sense, because this was all getting ridiculous, and Anna was now below the water that had built up in the valley and ruins.

_Am I supposed to be holding my breath?_ She passed out before she could answer her own question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This first chapter is a bit more of an introduction, but the next one will introduce the rest of the story, and well, Merlin and everyone else. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm a bit busy lately but I really wanted to get a start on this story, I've been planning it for a bit. Comment please :) ******  
> ~Summer


End file.
